Cross Beats
Cross Beats is the fifth installment of the Cross series of fighting games. This is the first game in the series to have three-dimensional graphics. It is also the first to utilize a special engine for these graphics to be possible, the MultiBurst engine. Summary This game will play very similarly to Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the victor. This game also features Baroque Combos and Mega Crashes. In Arcade mode, you fight six CPU generated opponents, occasionally interrupted by a mini-game. You also encounter a rival. That rival will have a slightly tougher AI. Once your rival is defeated, you face the final boss (Dio Brando). In the first phase, Dio will just attack you with his normal moves, unique attacks, throws, and focus attack. But after his first defeat, his full power will be unleashed, becoming not only more unpredictable, but will also use his specials, Super Attacks, and even his own Hyper Combos. After Dio is defeated, both characters will get an ending video. However, should you get two perfects without continuing, you will be treated to an extra battle with Alpha-152. Modes *Arcade *Versus *Online *Gallery *Options Characters *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Filia (Skullgirls) *Yugo Ogami (Bloody Roar) *Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with The Devil) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Arle (Puyo Puyo) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Batman (Batman) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Quote (Cave Story) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) *Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) boss *Magolor (Kirby) *Devilotte (Cyberbots) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Duo (Mega Man) NEW *Rider (Fate/Stay Night) NEW *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) NEW *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Thunder Storminski (Petropolis) *The Skull (F-Zero) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Dio Brando (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Double (Mega Man X) *F.A.N.G (Street Fighter) *Black Widow (Slam Masters) Stages *Chaos Rain *Scorching Temples *Hidden Chamber *Toxic Lakes *Concrete Jungle *Fellship *Amber Oasis *Violet Sky *Mainframe *Switch Resort *Frozen Tundra *Skyscraper *Streets *Bank *Shopping Mall *Great Wall *Temple *Graveyard *Airport *Balcony Cross Beats Charged A new update called Cross Beats Charged has recently been announced as both a free DLC add-on and a physical copy. It will feature 9 additional characters, 6 new stages, and major tweaking for all returning fighters. Every single fighter will be available from the start. New Characters *Milon (Power Battlers) *The Magician (The House of the Dead) NEW *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) NEW *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) NEW *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Peacock (Skullgirls) *Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) NEW *Genji Shimada (Overwatch) NEW *Moloch (Mortal Kombat) NEW New Stages *Mystery Caves *Latverian Submarine *Tokyo Megaplex *Jurassic World *CWA Ring *Urban Jungle Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Comics Category:Films Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:2.5D Category:Game Engines Category:Tekken Category:Skullgirls Category:Bloody Roar Category:Cross Serpent Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Mega Man Category:Samurai Jack Category:Kim Possible Category:Cuphead Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Puyo Puyo Category:X-Men Category:Batman Category:Dino Crisis Category:Cave Story Category:Dead or Alive Category:Kirby Category:Cyberbots Category:One Punch Man Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Vectorman Category:Petropolis Category:F-Zero Category:Slayers Category:Mega Man X Category:Street Fighter Category:Slam Masters Category:Power Battlers Category:The House of the Dead Category:Star Wars Category:Freakazoid! Category:Overwatch